


Could End In Burning Flames (Or Paradise)

by sleepysundays



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, First Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry keeps running away, Insecure Louis, Inspired by Music, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Player Harry, Sad Louis, Toxic Relationship, harry style/ofc mentioned, louis can't resist harry, no mentions of Liam zayn or niall, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysundays/pseuds/sleepysundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was like they could break each other with a flick of their fingers, but they were also the only ones who could put the pieces back together again. Sure, it probably wasn't healthy, their relationship, because they loved too much, fought too much, but it was theirs, it was Harry and Louis', and they never made much sense anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could End In Burning Flames (Or Paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story inspired from "Style" by: Taylor Swift
> 
> Song playing in the car is "Falling For You" by: The 1975

Could End In Burning Flames (Or Paradise)

Louis woke up to the incessant buzz of his iPhone vibrating on the corner of his nightstand. Groaning in exasperation, he huffed out a breath as he looked at the time, it was definitely too late to be up and definitely too early to be awake. However, all thoughts were stopped once he saw who was on the other end of the message sent. Louis rubbed his eyes and laid in his bed for a moment longer, not quite believing what he was seeing. Opening up the messenger app once more, he saw he was in fact right all along about the sender.

I'm outside.

Louis carefully got out of bed, as to not wake up his mother or sisters, and threw on a black tank and his favorite pair of skinnies that made his bum look fantastic, because he hasn't seen his beautiful boy in a long time and he wasn't about to look anything but sleepily cute. He quietly opened his window and slid out, silently thanking the heavens his family had a  
one story home.

Louis' eyes immediately sought out Harry's sleek Range Rover pulled up at the curb, headlights shut off to avoid anyone in his neighborhood noticing. The caramel haired boy felt the familiar twisting in his gut, butterflies exploding in his belly, a typical feeling he got from the younger boy's presence, as he jogged closer and closer to the car. He took a deep breath to calm down his pounding heart as he knocked on the window, Harry's head immediately shooting up from his phone, a gorgeous smile lighting up his face as he unlocked the doors.

Louis barreled into the car, seeking comfort in the cooler air that circulated through the vents, as he buckled his seatbelt silently. 

"I thought you weren't going to see me" Harry said, watching Louis with that familiar glint in his eye, the look that told Louis immediately that Harry knew he wouldn't refuse to see him, no matter how they ended things last time. 

And his heart clenched in his chest tightly because, fuck, Harry looked gorgeous with his tight black skinnies and fitted white t-shirt, his hair wild and his eyes bright and playful. 

"Haven't heard from you in awhile Harry" Louis said instead, as Harry drove from the curb and began to dance his fingers against the steering wheel, his neighborhood disappearing into the background. 

"Been here and there" Harry answered, fingers fumbling with the radio as he settled on pushing in a CD, Falling For You playing softly. 

Louis huffed at the vague explanation and watched the streetlights flicker in different shapes across Harry's face, contrasting beautifully with his tanned skin. The blue eyed boy couldn't believe he was sitting there with Harry Styles, letting him take him for a drive when they had broken each others hearts so many times. And it wasn't like he could just forget Harry, no he could never do that, because he loved him, loved him so fucking much it hurt sometimes, and he couldn't just stay away. He knew Harry couldn't either. 

And it was like they could break each other with a flick of their fingers, but they were also the only ones who could put the pieces back together again. Sure, it probably wasn't healthy, their relationship, because they loved too much, fought too much, but it was theirs, it was Harry and Louis', and they never made much sense anyways. And no matter who they kissed or who they slept with, they would always find their way back to each other, and as long as Harry was his at the end, it didn't matter. 

Louis felt Harry's hand nudging his over the center console, intertwining their fingers as he brought it to his lips, plush lips gently caressing Louis' tanned skin whilst he kept one hand on the wheel. 

"I missed you" Harry said after awhile, thumb softly caressing Louis' knuckle.

Louis' heart softened, even if he hadn't wanted it to, because this was Harry, his Harry, and he was gorgeous and kind and his- he was Louis' boy. 

"Then maybe you should stay in one place for longer than a month" the caramel haired boy replied, watching carefully as Harry's face contorted with different emotions. Anger, sadness, hurt, and the biggest of all, fond. 

"You know I love you Lou" the curly haired boy said after awhile.

Louis' heart clenched painfully in his chest, anger coursing through his veins, because fuck him, fuck Harry for saying that- for saying that he loves him when he didn't even stay, didn't even have the decency to say he was leaving the last time they had fought.

Louis bit his tongue, keeping his thoughts strictly to his brain, before saying, "Are we almost there?" He tried, he really really tried, to not feel guilty when he saw Harry's face flash with hurt. 

"We have a little bit longer" Harry replied and Louis noticed his voice was a little shaky. 

The air was thick with tension around them and Louis longed to reach out and touch his boy, longed to take him in his arms and whisper his apologies, his thoughts, his whispers of "please stay", because that's all he wanted, really, all he wanted was for Harry to stay. But he couldn't say so, couldn't cry and he definitely couldn't plead, because he wasn't weak and he didn't fucking need Harry damn it. He didn't need Harry or Harry's arms or Harry's affection, or Harry's love. He didn't (he did).

"Lou," Harry's voice grasped out, "I don't think you know how much I need you."

A swarm of butterflies pushed their way through Louis' stomach, his heart rate increasing as his palms began to sweat, because he wasn't used to this- wasn't used to Harry being so vulnerable, wasn't used to Harry admitting his feelings so openly. 

"Don't say things you don't mean Harry" Louis replied, keeping his eyes on the road to avoid Harry's eyes.

"Fuck Lou" Harry hissed, hitting the wheel with the palm of his hand.

"It'd be best if you kept your eyes on the road to avoid killing us" Louis said, slipping his hand from Harry's and bringing his arms across his chest. Louis heard Harry huff and he felt guilty for causing Harry's frustration, but he needed to acknowledge his own feelings for once because he couldn't do this anymore, couldn't be in love with this boy who was in and out of his life, Louis wanted consistency. Their relationship, it was thrilling at first and he still loved it, but he couldn't keep up with it- couldn't keep up with Harry's perpetual boredom, he needed someone to be with him for the long haul.

"I just wish you would listen to me for once Louis" Harry said, rubbing a big hand over his chiseled jaw.

"Fuck you, Harry. I always fucking listen" the blue eyed boy responded, his tone rising in disbelief. 

Harry's jaw dropped and he pulled the car to the side of the road, throwing it in park and swerving his body to face Louis, "I never listen? What's the fuck are you even on? All I ever do is listen to you!"

Louis snorted and turned towards the green eyed boy, his eyes flashing in anger, "Are you fucking kidding? You never listen Harry! What's can't you see-" water rested in his tearducks, much to his disbelief, and he took a deep breath to avoid them falling down his cheeks.

Harry took notice of the mood change and his face softened, "See what Lou? What am I missing here?"

Louis sniffed and looked away from Harry's bright eyes, "It doesn't matter."

"Lou-."

"Forget it Harry."

"Louis-."

"It doesn't matter Harry! It never fucking matters! Because no matter what I say to you, you're going to leave anyway! You always fucking leave!" Louis screamed, tearing his eyes away from Harry's and yanking open the car door and heaving his body out, slamming the door behind him.

The warm air blew his hair around and he heard the echo of a door opening and closing behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!" Louis screamed.

"You can't walk home Louis! C'mon babe stop!"

Louis heard Harry's footsteps pounding behind and he swerved around angrily, coming face to face with his beautiful boy, "Is it true Harry? You've been around with some girl?"

Harry's anger fell away and he hung his head, "Yeah it's true", Louis snorted and began to turn around, but Harry caught his arm, "But I couldn't stop thinking about you and I."

Louis huffed, "There is no me and you"

Harry's eyes narrowed, his face a mixture of hurt and anger, "I don't get you, Louis. I did nothing wrong! You broke up with me, remember? You broke up with me and I thought you wanted to move on, that's what normally happens, you move on!"

"We aren't a normal couple Harry! Can't you see that? You're mine, you've always been mine!" Louis screamed, "We always come back to each other, you know that! We don't just move on!"

Harry's face crumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "How was I supposed to know if you never tell me what you're thinking Louis?"

Louis pulled at his hair in exasperation,"Because you never stay around long enough! As soon as things get complicated, or we break up, you just leave! You can't leave Harry, you just can't! It doesn't work that way!"

"God Lou. I don't. I don't know what you want from me anymore. One minute you want me to leave, the next minute you want me to stay. I just- what do you want me to do?"

Louis looked at his Van cladded feet and sighed, the tears returning and threatening to stream down his cheeks, because he wanted it so badly, for Harry to stay, for Harry to need him like he needed him, for Harry to understand that he didn't want to be heartbroken anymore. There were so many things he wanted from him- so many things he wanted to say.

"I just, I want you. I want you to need me Harry. I want you to need me like I need you" Louis sniffed, tears finally streaming down his cheeks. Harry's face softened dramatically and he wrapped Louis up in his warm arms, pulling him close, and kissing his temple softly.

A couple sparse cars wooshed behind them, crickets chirped lazily, but all Louis could focus on was Harry's strong arms around him, holding him close as if he never wanted to let go, and really, that's been the problem all along; Harry had always been all too happy to let go, to leave him behind. 

Harry pulled away slightly and cupped Louis' cheeks, blue meeting green instantly, and Harry's eyes looked so wild, full of love and remorse and slivers of other emotions Louis couldn't quite put his finger on. Harry stroked his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb and placed a soft kiss on Louis' forehead, "How could you ever, ever, think I didn't need you? I'm in love with you Lou, why can't you see that? I need you like a heart needs a beat baby."

Louis' heart exploded in his chest, pulling Harry closer as he rested his face in the crook of his neck, his senses tingling with HarryHarryHarry, "How could you ever think I wanted to move on? There's no one else for me but you" he mumbled, his lips brushing gently against Harry's neck, making the taller boy shiver. 

"How could you ever think I'd find someone better than you?" The green eyed boy whispered back, his hands brushing along Louis' back.

"Never. You'd never find someone better for you than me" Louis whispered back, his thin arms moving to wrap around Harry's neck.

"I would never try babe" Harry replied, his big hands resting firmly on Louis' hips.

The two stayed wrapped in each others tight embrace, both of them content to stay exactly where they were, along the side of the highway, a couple feet away from Harry's expensive car. "I missed you and I love you Lou, love you so much" the curly haired boy said after while.

"No one else?"

"Never. There was never anyone else."

Louis smiled tearfully,"I missed you too, so much, and I love you more."

Harry giggled, making Louis' heart flutter in his chest, "Impossible.

Louis gently brought down the younger boy's neck and placed his lips softly on Harry's, feeling the slight pressure of Harry smiling against his mouth. The kiss was sweet and soft and gentle, there were no tongues battling for dominance or clashing of teeth, just the light pressure of lips caressing. Harry's grip on Louis' hips tightened and Louis pressed his smaller body flush against the taller boy's, but the kiss stayed light. 

The smaller boy pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's head of curls and leaning in so the two could connect lips once more. The loud blaring of a horn broke them apart, laughing breathlessly as they heard catcalls from, no doubt, a car of drunken people. Harry grabs Louis' arm and tugs him closer, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Louis looks up at Harry and smiles, folding his arms around the younger boy's slender waist, "So does this mean you're gonna stay?"

Harry grins and wraps Louis up in a tight hug, "You'll never be able to get rid of me."

Louis thinks he'll be okay with that.


End file.
